Bound by Brotherhood, Forged in Fire
by knightblazer85
Summary: Complete After OTP all of Harry’s friends, bar one betray him. Now Harry seeks a new path to revenge. They say the friendships forged in the fires of adversity last forever. We'll learn if it’s true XMen XOVER sequel up. announcement to the readers
1. Prologue: How Did It Come To This?

**Bound by Brotherhood, Forged in Fire**

Prologue: **How Did It Come To This?**

_"How did my life come to this?"_ Harry Potter wondered.

He was currently sitting aboard a large, but advanced aircraft racing across the Atlantic Ocean at speeds that would put the Firebolt to shame.

It was only two months ago he had been worried about what scores he could get in his OWLs. Now thanks to the betrayals of his friends he was being forced to take self imposed exile with the one friend he had remaining, an old Werewolf, and his formerly dead Godfather, with no idea what would await him.

So he had to ask himself

"How the hell did my life get so fucked up?"

* * *

(Note: from here on out to the next few chapters it's going to be a flashback)

Harry had been home from Hogwarts for three weeks.

From the looks of things the Dursley's had mellowed down slightly, and Harry stressed the word _slightly_ they were feeding him OK, he still had to do chores, but thanks to Vernon's big promotion, not as many as before, Petunia was actually hinting towards a move to a larger house on the outskirts of London.

Dudley had changed too. He had actually lost a lot of weight over the term at Smeltings. He seemed to spend most of his time in the basement training with his weights and punching bag, and working on the car his dad had bought for his upcoming sixteenth birthday.

Harry, having finished all his homework for the summer and read through a large portion of his defence, charms, and transfiguration books, had taken to helping his cousin out with the car maintenance. And thanks to Dudley, Harry had found himself to be a very adept mechanic.

* * *

While working on the car one afternoon Dudley had looked up as Harry handed him a Monkey Wrench and said "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did" Harry said over the pieces of the oil filter of the car spread out in front of him "But go ahead"

"What were those things last year?" Dudley asked "And pass me the size six spanner"

"They're called Dementors" Harry said as he handed Dudley the tool "They're the guards at the prison of Azkaban. And one of the foulest creatures to ever walk the earth"

"Why did it feel so cold?" Dudley asked as Harry started reassemble the oil filter "And like I would…"

"Never be happy again?" Harry asked

"Yeah" Dudley replied as he pushed himself out from beneath the car "I kept seeing the people I used to beat up. except they were doing it to me"

"That's what the Dementors do" Harry said "They prey on your worst fears and memories, and make you relive them. When my Godfather escaped from Azkaban a few years ago the Dementors were sent to the school to apprehend him. I had my first encounter on the train. I heard my parents dying Dud. My mum pleaded for my life and Voldermort just went ahead and killed her in cold blood"

"I'm sorry" Dudley sighed

"Don't be" Harry shrugged as he started to reattach the oil filter to the top of the engine "Just go get the bottle of motor oil from the boot and I'll hook this up"

Dudley nodded, and a few minutes later Harry was sitting in the drivers seat with the keys in the ignition

"OK Harry" Dudley said "Hit it"

Harry nodded and turned the key in the ignition. After a moment the engine roared to life.

"YES" Dudley yelled as the engine settled "OK now give it a little life"

Harry nodded as he tapped the accelerator and the engine roared again.

"One more time and we'll call it a day" Dudley called

Harry nodded as he slammed his foot down and the car gave a massive roar as the RPM leapt to 10,000, then Harry shut the engine off and tossed Dudley the keys.

"Thanks for the help Harry" Dudley said as he closed the bonnet and put the tools away.

"Don't mention it" Harry said as he closed the garage door and left through the side door.

* * *

"Are you two done?" Petunia asked as the teens entered the kitchen

"Yes Mum" Dudley replied "I just need the guy at the Garage to check the car over next week before I take it for Tax and MOT"

"Fine" Petunia nodded "Go wash up. Dinner is in an hour"

Fifteen minutes later Harry stepped out of his room wearing a pair of faded black shorts that reached down to his knees, a white t-shirt and, an old pair of running shoes.

"I'm going for a run Dud" Harry said "I'll be back for dinner"

"OK" Dudley said as he shifted the small dumbbell in his hand.

* * *

Ignoring the sounds of the wheezing breaths of Magdungus Fletcher trying to keep up with him Harry continued jogging.

It was a habit he had gotten into when he got home from Hogwarts, jogging in the morning, exercising between chores in the basement using Dudley's weights. And after three weeks he was in pretty good shape. The faint muscles he had developed with four and a half years of Quidditch had hardened further.

When he got back to the door Harry glanced behind him and said "Go back to yer post Fletcher, I'm in for the night"

"Aye" Fletcher replied before he staggered off.

* * *

"There's a letter for you" Dudley said over dinner that night"Came with a brown spotted owl while you were out"

Harry smiled slightly. That was Neville Longbottom's grandmothers owl. Aside from Neville, Luna, Remus, and Tonks, Harry hadn't received ANY mail in the three weeks he had been back. When he asked Remus about it he said he would look into it. But he had been in constant correspondence with Neville since he got back. They were both orphans in a sense, thanks to Voldermort, and they both had issues with Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

After dinner Harry sat on his bed and read the letter

_Harry_

_Got the package.__ I'll take it tonight, I'll get back to you tomorrow._

_So you know, something weird has been going on here. The House Elf has detected a couple of guys at the wards edge. But Gran doesn't think they're Deatheaters. But she's keeping an eye out. I'll get back to you in the morning._

_But watch you back._

_Neville.

* * *

_

Harry smiled as he folded the letter and stored it in his trunk.

The week after he got back Remus sent Harry a package. It was supposed to be a birthday present from Remus. Inside was two vials of the Animus Revelos potion and instructions on how to take the potion.

Since Ron and Hermione were currently ignoring him, Harry decided to hold out on distributing the vials Remus said he had until he found out what the deal was.

In the mean time Harry planned to drink the second vial.

From what he read in the parchment the potion would place him in a trance, where he would learn everything about his Animagus form, and then over the course of the next two weeks to a month he would be able to transform faster until it was instantaneous and then from there he would be able to sustain it nearly indefinitely.

Looking at the clock on his desk Harry decided to hit the sack a little early.

So Harry climbed into bed, shut off the lamp, and uncorked the vial of silver liquid.

And in a moment he was unconscious.

Authors Notes: Done.

Next time Harry's changes. Then it goes straight to hell.

See ya.

And don't worry guys, I will be continuing my other fic.

I swear. Knights Honour


	2. Chapter 1: With Friends Like Them Who Ne...

**Bound by Brotherhood, Forged in Fire**

Chapter 1: **With Friends Like Them Who Needs Enemies**

Harry awoke the next morning with a wide smile on his face. He was very pleased with his two forms. They both described his personality, his love of flying, his desire to protect those around him, it would just take a little time and some help from Remus for him to get his Marauder name.

Glancing at where Hedwig's cage sat Harry remembered that he had sent her off with a letter to the Order the night before as well as a reply to Neville, so he figured she would be a few hours. And she was smart enough not to fly into his window during the day.

* * *

After helping Petunia with the breakfast Harry went upstairs to get his shoes when there was a knock at the door. 

Knowing that Petunia was out, the electric and water metres had been read the previous week, and they didn't need a refill on the central heating oil tank for another six months Harry checked that his wand was still in the waistband of his jeans before he descended the stairs.

Looking through the translucent glass of the front door Harry saw three people on the other side.

Opening the door slowly Harry frowned as he examined the people before him.

A bald elderly man in a wheelchair, a man, in his early to mid twenties, wearing red lens sunglasses, and an African American woman, with snow white hair

"Harry Potter?" the man in the wheelchair asked

"That's me" Harry nodded

"I'm Charles Xavier" the man said "This is Scott Summers" motioning to the teen in the glasses "And Ororo Monroe" as the woman nodded

"How can I help you?" Harry asked as he motioned for Scott and Logan to come in, then he followed them into the living room, his right hand resting near his wand.

"You won't need that" Xavier said "We're not here to harm you"

"Recent years have taught me to be cautious" Harry replied "What're you doing here? And how did you know?"

"I know some people" Xavier said "Tell me Harry, have you ever heard the term Mutant?"

_"Mutant?"_ he thought

"I read something in the Quibber about them" Harry said "The opinion's been pretty divided and existence kept under wraps. Some say they're the bridging ground between wizards and Muggles. And some people like Umbridge say they're dangerous animals"

"And what do you say?" Scott asked

"I say the Wizarding world is full of hypocritical fools who will never see the world in anything more than black and white" Harry growled

"What would you say if I told you I was a Mutant?" Xavier asked

"I'd ask you again how I could help you?" Harry replied, growing slightly impatient.

"Several years ago with the help of another Mutant, Eric Lensherr" Xavier began "I built a machine called Cerebro. It is a machine designed to enhance my telepathic abilities. I use it to find mutants whose powers are beginning to show…it's how I found you"

* * *

Harry leaned forward and looked at the man; he couldn't be a mutant, could he? He was a wizard, it wasn't possible. Why the hell couldn't he just be normal? Although it might explain the weird things that had been going on recently. When he had been working in the garden a few days ago he had felt something strange. And when he looked up he could see a strange dome of golden light stretching outwards for two miles. And around the corner from where he stood he could swear he saw Tonks standing reading a magazine, but nobody else saw her. 

"Are you certain?" Harry asked with a sigh

"Yes" Xavier replied "But until we run some tests we won't know the extent of your abilities"

"What happens now?" Harry asked

"When you're ready we can take you to the school in America" Scott replied "We'll be able to teach you how to use whatever abilities you have, and also how to defend yourself"

"You mean fighting?" Harry asked

"While I can help you learn to use your abilities Harry" Xavier replied "There are people in the world that would use your abilities for the wrong purposes"

"Dumbledore wouldn't hesitate" Harry muttered "What kind of abilities are we talking about here? On the scale of possibilities"

"The possibilities are limitless" Xavier replied "But I would assume that whatever abilities you have would be connected closely to your own magical ability"

"That would narrow it down a little" Harry nodded. What the hell, he decided, _"What've I got to lose?…and besides this may help me kill Riddle"_

"Is that what you want?" Xavier asked "To kill Voldermort?"

Harry looked towards Xavier as he remembered the mans telepathic abilities. Before he said "Yes, I want to kill him, to make him pay for all the lives he destroyed"

"Revenge?" Ororo asked

"More or less" Harry nodded "Plus there's the fact that if he ever learned that Mutants really existed he wouldn't hesitate to wipe you, or _us_ out…Tom Riddle is a man with no remorse"

"So you're planning to take him out before he takes you out" Scott said

"That's more or less the plan" Harry nodded "When we tangle for the fifth time, it will be the last if I can manage it"

"Then you will come?" Xavier asked

"I need some time to think about it" Harry said "I can't just throw away my magical education, even if it would piss Dumbledore off"

"There's no hurry" Scott said "We'll be in the area for a few days, think it over and we'll be in touch"

"Sure" Harry nodded as the trio left.

A mutant. He sighed, Vernon would blow a gasket if he found out _"No wait"_ Harry thought _"That would just give him another excuse to call me a freak"_ with a sigh Harry walked upstairs and got his shoes "If I have to be a freak to kill Voldermort, then a freak I will be"

* * *

Twenty minutes Harry was jogging along the edge of the part thinking to himself. 

When someone called his name

"HARRY"

Spinning around as he drew his wand Harry saw Charlie Weasley running towards him.

"What's wrong Charlie?" Harry asked

"You need to get out of here Harry" Charlie gasped

Harry sighed as he said "I'm already staying at the Durs…"

"No I mean out of this town, preferably out of the country" Charlie said "You're being set up to take the fall for the Ministry"

"By who?" Harry growled

"By Dumbledore and my parents" Charlie said "Dumbledore's gone to Fudge and said that you used the Cruciatus curse"

"They've got no proof" Harry countered

"Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are all the proof they need for the Ministry break in" Charlie said "The three of them are testifying against you to save their own skins"

_"Bastards"_ Harry's mind roared "What about Neville and Luna?"

"Luna's out of the country" Charlie said "And she's got diplomatic immunity thanks to the fact that she's the granddaughter of the Romanian Chief of Magical Justice. And when Neville refused to cooperate Dumbledore had him charged and arrested. They're sending him to Azkaban"

"Then I'm not going anywhere" Harry growled

"Harry" Charlie pleaded

"No" Harry snapped "I wont abandon Neville. If they send him to Azkaban alone they'll destroy him"

Then after a moments thought, Harry handed Charlie his wand and said "Take that and get the hell outta here"

"What?" Charlie asked

"Go back to Romania and erase the evidence of the Cruciatus from the wand" Harry said "I'll want it back when I get out"

"How do you know you'll get off on the Unforgivable?" Charlie asked as Harry walked back across the park

"It's not as if Lestrange can just walk into the Ministry and press charges against me" Harry said "I'll be fine, and if I'm not, sooner or later Dumbledore will find a use for me"

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked "You can still run"

"And leave Neville to rot in Azkaban for what I did?" Harry asked "When hell freezes over"

* * *

As they neared the edge of the park Harry glanced at Charlie and asked "Who convinced then to side with Dumbledore?" 

"Mum did" Charlie said "She thinks it's your fault Sirius died so she went to Dumbledore and demanded that he find some way to keep you away from Ron and Ginny"

"And sending me to Azkaban was his bright idea?" Harry asked

"Yeah" Charlie replied "Ron, Ginny, and Hermione agreed to testify in your en absentee trial. Neville more or less told Dumbledore to go rot in Hell, and nobody's heard from Luna yet"

"She'll probably say no too" Harry muttered, then has he noted that they were alone in the playground he said "You'd better get out of here. I don't want you involved in this"

"Be careful" Charlie said as he disapparated away.

* * *

When he got home, Petunia and Dudley were there. 

After going upstairs and checking that all his things were in his trunk, and destroying the evidence of his correspondence with Neville and the Animagus Potion, Harry rent down stairs.

Petunia was sitting in the living room drinking her tea when Harry came downstairs.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry said

"Yes?" the thin woman asked

"Are you still considering moving closer to London in September?" Harry asked as he sat down

"Yes" Petunia nodded

"Well I think that you should accelerate your plans, and move within the next few weeks" Harry replied with a sigh

"Why?" Dudley asked as he entered the room

"Because in a few hours the blood protections will begin to fall" Harry answered

"What are you talking about?" Petunia asked "That old man who left you here told me in the letter that we would be protected as long as…"

"As long as I reside here for at least one month of the year" Harry finished "But the problem is that I won't be here for a month. Auror's will be coming to arrest me in a matter of hours"

"WHAT?" Petunia shrieked "What for?"

"I'm not sure of the charges" Harry said "But I get the feeling they involve my little escapade in London before school let out"

"Why are they only arresting you now?" Dudley asked "And how did you find out?"

"The charges are only a few hours old" Harry replied "And a friend told me"

"Well if they intend to arrest you why don't you run?" Petunia asked

"Because if I run" Harry replied "I'll be abandoning the only person who refused to testify against me. And he'll never survive in Azkaban alone"

"So you're just going to let them cart you off to prison?" Dudley asked "And snap your wand"

"When did I mention having a wand on me?" Harry asked with a grin "I'm not that stupid"

Dudley was about to say something when the door was knocked

Dudley was the first to the door, where a man and a woman in casual clothing stood.

The man looked to Dudley and said "We're here for your cousin"

"I'm here Mad Eye" Harry said as he entered the hall

"Sorry kid" Moody grunted "We gotta take you in"

"What's the charge?" Harry asked

· _Breaking and entry into Ministry property_

· _Assault and Battery_

· _Destruction of Property_

_And_

· _Alleged use of the Cruciatus Curse_

"Sorry Harry" Tonks said

"Don't worry about it" Harry said

"Where's your wand?" Moody asked

"Haven't seen it since I gave Malfoy a bloody nose on the train coming into Kings Cross" Harry shrugged

"Riiight" Moody grunted "We're portkeying straight to the Island, the Minister and Madame Bones want to talk to you and Frank's boy"

_"Why would Fudge want to talk to me?"_ Harry wondered "I thought Fudge hated my guts"

"Don't look at me" Moody grunted "I'm only back in the game three days"

Harry nodded as he glanced at Petunia "You should pack some bags and go to Vernon's sisters when he gets home from work tonight. It'll be safer"

"Thank you" Petunia nodded

"I'll see you when I see you" Harry said as he grasped the length of rope Tonks handed him, and as he felt the tug at his naval, the future convict vanished.

Authors Notes: Done.

I know this is a lot like Le Diablo Blanc2's story, but this is all the far the similarities will go.

I'm at sort of a crossroads guys. I have to make a decision on which of my two stories to continue. This one, or Power the Dark Lord Knows Not. both are X-Men Evolution crossovers. But i'm not happy with the way PTDLKN is working out. it's screwing with Dumbledore in a too round about way. so I'm trying to decide which of my two stories to continue, and which to pass onto another writter to reworking.I plan to post the chapters I've got done so far and you guys my faithful public can decide via review ormy email at bladerules85 ya


	3. Chapter 2: The Penny Drops

**Bound by Brotherhood, Forged in Fire**

Chapter 2: **The Penny Drops**

Harry shivered at the coastal breeze that washed over the dock where the Portkey dropped Harry, Tonks and Mad Eye. It made him look forward to putting on his fur when he got the Animagus down.

_"And with whatever sentence I'm getting I'll have all the time I need"_ he thought.

"So what's your opinion of Dumbledore's latest idea?" Harry asked as he was marched up the path towards the carriage that would lead him to the fortress

"Half the order thinks he's off his rocker" Moody grunted "But there are a few who're glad the Weasley's didn't side with you. It draws the lines in the sand as to who you can count on"

"Who would be…" Harry began

"Fletcher" Tonks began "Remus, the two of us, Kingsley, a few of the older Aurors, Minerva, Hagrid, Snape, astonishingly (We're trying to figure him out though), Bill and Charlie Weasley, the twins, both of them moved into the flat over their shop and have password locked the Floo, warded the front door to keep the rest of the Weasley's out too, they've promised that if any of them, even Ginny, set foot within ten metres of their shop they'll be hexed back to the Dark Ages"

"You've got a lot of people loyal to you Potter" Moody grunted

Harry nodded as they climbed into the carriage and Tonks asked "So where is your wand?"

"I'm sure as hell not gonna tell you that" Harry said "You just need to know that I know where it is, and I'll go get it as soon as I get outta here"

"You're already making plans?" Tonks asked "You don't even know how long you'll be inside"

"They've got no proof for the Cruciatus charge" Harry said "Never mind the fact that I'm still a minor by all laws. And add to that that even in the Muggle world the maximum for Breaking and Entering is six months for a minor"

"Based on that" Moody said "I'd say you'll get, at most,three months"

"I can handle three months" Harry said "I'll try to teach Neville, Occulmency if he's down on the same charges"

"If I'm right you'll be in the West wing the fortress" Moody said "Less Dementors there"

"Good" Harry said as the carriage came to a stop.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here Harry?" Neville demanded when Harry walked into the Warden's office, where Fudge and Madame Bones were waiting for him.

"You really think I would leave you in this place alone?" Harry asked with a frown "Granger and the Weasley's may have abandoned me, but I won't abandon you"

Neville smiled as he sat down and Harry asked "Did you really tell Dumbledore to go rot in Hell?"

"Called the Weasley's who were against you a pack of backstabbing bastards too" Neville said "Told Granger, Malfoy was right about her in second year"

"You mean the Mudblood thing?" Harry asked as he sat down "I see her as more of a bossy know-it-all brownnoser myself"

"Yeah" Neville agreed as they turned to Fudge

"I take it you gentlemen know why you are here?" Madame Bones asked

"I've got a pretty good idea" Harry said "The two of us are being charged with the Ministry break in, in June"

"Yes" Fudge said "Although before we discuss that, I would like to ask your opinions on why Dumbledore decided to bring the fact that you used the…"

"I'm alleged to have used the Cruciatus Curse" Harry countered "And since I haven't seen my wand since the fight that broke out in my compartment on the Hogwarts Express going in Kings Cross. You can't exactly charge me with anything involving the Unforgivables. Barring the fact that unless my Godfather's killer presses charges, which she will not since she's a known Deatheater, and that use of Veritasum on wizards under the age of eighteen is illegal, you have no grounds to charge me for that"

"He is right Cornelius" Bones said "We have no grounds for anything but the other charges"

"Just out of curiosity" Neville said "What's the sentence for those charges?"

"For underage wizards" Fudge said "Taking into acount that the destruction of the spheres was accidental, and that you helped in the capture of eleven Deatheaters, six weeks incarceration (sp), and a year's suspension from Hogwarts"

"So we get six weeks with nobody but the Dementors to bother us" Harry began "And I get to not have to see my backstabbing friends again in September?"

"That's one way of looking at it" Fudge agreed

"Can we get back to the topic?" Bone said as she looked at Harry "Mr Potter, why exactly did you go to the Ministry?"

"Everyone knows that I have dreams and visions about Voldermort right?" Harry asked

Bone and Fudge flinched, but nodded

"Well last year I kept getting visions" Harry began "To the extent where Dumbledore had Professor Snape teach me Occulmency, and a dismal attempt we made at it"

"What do you mean?" Fudge asked

"Professor Snape and my Father had…a history" Harry said "He's hated my guts and I've hated his since we met in 1991. We unfortunately weren't able to put the past aside during the lessons, so they didn't go well. Then during my History of Magic OWL, (will I get my scores in here by the way?) I fell asleep. And had a vision, about Voldermort torturing Sirius in the Prophecy room at the Ministry"

* * *

Harry sighed as he began to tell the story. About sneaking into Umbridge's office, the Centaurs in the Forest, Hermione and the others insistence to come with him, the Thestrals, the trap in the Prophecy room, the fight with the Deatheaters, Sirius falling through the veil, his chase of Lestrange, cursing her, (but he didn't say he used the Cruciatus) although Fudge probably knew he did, Voldermort and Dumbledore's dual, and his possession by the Dark Lord.

"You should know Mr Potter" Fudge said after a long silence when Harry was through an hour later "That there may be a chance that your godfather is still alive"

"What?" Harry asked

"Nobody knows what exactly the veil is" Fudge replied "Any information we had on it was destroyed during World War two. Three hundred years of research gone. All we know is that it was used around the turn of the millennia as an execution device, before the Dementors were discovered"

"So Sirius could still be alive?" Harry asked

"We don't know" Bone replied "My great grandfather was an Unspeakable in that department all his career and he never figured it out. But they still try"

"Have faith Harry" Fudge said "You may see him again"

"Thank you Minister" Harry replied

"Now If I may ask" Bone said after a moment "Do you have any theories as to why Dumbledore would suddenly push us to bring these charges against you Mr Potter?"

"Not really" Harry replied "From what I've been told, Molly Weasley has decided I'm a danger to her children, so she wants me out of the way. As for Dumbledore…aside from the Prophecy I haven't a clue, since he actually needs me to fulfil it"

"Maybe that's it" Neville said, he had been relatively silent through Harry's story

"What do you mean Mr Longbottom?" Fudge asked

"Harry said that Dumbledore needs him to fulfil the prophecy right?" Neville said "Well I'm gonna guess that it's the same prophecy was on the sphere I smashed. So let's say that from what Harry said, it involves him and the Dark Lord. That would mean some kind of fight to the finish. So maybe Dumbledore figures, that Harry being here for a few months with the memories of his parents deaths will make him more controllable"

_"Where the hell did Neville get such a logical mind?"_ Harry wondered "It's a plausible idea" he agreed

"Do you know the prophecy?" Bones asked Harry

"I do" Harry said "But I can't tell you what it entails. It's too dangerous" then he glanced at Neville and said "It involves you, so I'll tell you when we get situated here"

"Who says you're going here?" Fudge asked

"Huh?" Harry asked

"We don't send underage wizards to this prison" Fudge said with a smile "We simply use this fortress to…put the fear of God in them. then we switch them to another facility in the night"

"Why did you tell us then?" Harry asked "You could have put us in a cell and sent us on our merry way

"Because I won't be Albus' puppet" Fudge growled "_I_ am the Minister of Magic. I made the mistake last year of ignoring your warnings, and it has cost us too much. You'll serve your six weeks at a Juvinal facility on the far side of the Island and then you can disappear for a year. I'm planning on putting through an emergency Decree for young wizards over thirteen, who achieved at least an Exceeds Expectations in their Defence Against the Darks Arts, and Charms end of year examinations and OWLs, to use magic outside of Hogwarts, it should be in place by the time you get out"

"Cool" Harry said.

* * *

Several hours later Harry and Neville found themselves in a cell, slightly larger than Harry's room at Privet Drive.

It had a bunk bed (Harry had claimed the top bunk) a sink, toilet, and a desk . The facility Fudge had portkeyed them to was sparsely populated, which was why it was only about half the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

"So what's your form?" Harry asked

"A Pyrolf" Neville replied

"Not bad" Harry said "I got a Shadow Wolf"

"Very nice" Neville said "Are we gonna work on them here?"

"Yeah" Harry said "But we'll have to get you going on Occulmency first. The key to a successful transformation is control of the mind"

"Right" Neville said "Let's get started"

Authors Notes: Done.

Next time Neville explains all.


	4. Chapter 3: The Power the Dark Lord Knows...

**Bound by Brotherhood, Forged in Fire**

For those readers who asked before, a Pyrolf is a wolf with dark brown fur,completely white eyes, and two black horns jutting out from the in between his ears. hope that helps.

Chapter 3: **The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not: Neville Longbottom Style**

A few days passed. Harry and Neville had settled into a routine. In the morning they ran through a physical exercise program devised to increase their endurance and physical strength. Pushups, sit ups, later pull ups using the bars.

It had them drowning in sweat and reeking every day, and unfortunately they didn't get showers at what Harry had dubbed _Junior Azkaban_, but it was still doing them a world of good.

In the week and a half they had been locked up the muscles Harry had been slowly developing over the last weeks had hardened further. And Neville wasn't far behind, he had slowly been burning away the gut.

They had also begun Neville on his Occulmency. And while Harry had no way to test the shields until Charlie gave him his wand back, but Harry could almost sense that his Mental control was getting better.

* * *

About two weeks into their sentence. Harry was hanging upside down on his bunk with Neville leaning on his shins to keep him hanging. 

As he used his back and abdominal muscles to pull himself up Harry thought to himself _"I wonder if Xavier will still be waiting for me when I get out"_

"Charles Xavier?" Neville asked

As Neville spoke Harry said "I didn't say that out loud Nev"

"What?" Neville asked as he pulled Harry onto the bunk

"I was thinking that Nev" Harry said as he dropped onto the floor.

"Then how did I hear you?" Neville asked

"I'd say that one of us can read minds I suppose" Harry said, then he looked up at Neville and asked "How do you know Xavier?"

"He came to see me the day before Dumbledore asked me to testify against you" Neville replied "And told me I was a mutant"

"More or less the same deal with me" Harry replied "Did you accept his offer of training?"

"I told him I would consider it" Neville replied "But now that we've got a year to kill, I think I'll go for it"

"I've got more than a year" Harry said "I'm not going back to Hogwarts"

"Seriously?" Neville asked

"Why the hell would I go back to a place full of people who betray me?" Harry asked

"Good point" Neville agreed "The only problem is that if you walk away you don't get your NEWTs"

"I'll blow up that bridge when I come to it" Harry replied with a grin as he started on his sit ups "Hey Nev"

"Yeah?" Neville asked

"What exactly happened the day Dumbledore asked you to testify against me?" Harry asked

"He sent McGonagall for me" Neville began "And when I got to his office…"

* * *

_(Two weeks earlier)_

_Neville stepped out of the Floo in Dumbledore's office, to find Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie waiting with Dumbledore._

_"Mr Longbottom" Dumbledore said "Take a seat"_

_"Can I ask what's going on sir?" Neville asked_

_"We're here to discuss Harry" Mrs Weasley said_

_"What about him?" Neville asked_

_"It has become clear to us that Harry Potter is a danger to himself and those around him" Dumbledore said "And I have convinced the Ministry to press charges against him for the break in at the ministry in June"_

_Neville held his tongue to keep from biting the old man's head off and said "What exactly do you want from us then?"_

_"I would like you, and the others who accompanied Harry to the Ministry, to testify against him" Dumbledore said_

_"And what do I get out of this?" Neville asked, his voice a low whisper_

_"You stay out of prison" Mrs Weasley said "Think about that Neville dear, is Harry really worth going to prison? Worth your life"_

_"If it puts me face to face with the Psychotic bitch that put my parents in St Mugno's" Neville growled "Then I say it sure as hell is worth it. Because you can go rot in hell before I will betray Harry, Professor"_

_"Neville please" Hermione pleaded "Harry almost got us all killed that night"_

_"You knew it was a trap Hermione" Neville snapped as he stood up "And you still went. What's changed in three weeks?"_

_"I've had time to think" Hermione said "And I agree with Mrs Weasley on this. Harry will get us all killed if he's left free"_

_"Then it looks like I'm on my own at the moment" Neville growled as he looked towards Hermione and said "Sometimes I think Malfoy and the Slytherins are right. Mudbloods like you don't have a place in this world"_

_Ron lunged for Neville and it too all of Charlie and Fred's strength to restrain him_

_"What makes you think that?" Mrs Weasley growled_

_"It's very simple" Neville replied, as calmly as he could "The Muggles haven't had a major war in sixty years"_

_"I think you've missed out a few wars" Dumbledore said_

_"I said **Major** war" Neville snapped "__Korea__, Viet Namm, The Cold Ward,and the Gulf War were isolated to their own countries, only a few hundred thousand died (A/N I think). The last time this planet faced near Genocide was before Granger's parents were even conceived. They have no idea what a war is like. And neither does she"_

_"What difference does it make?" Hermione snapped, an inch from hexing Neville_

_"You had never faced a dark wizard before that night at the Ministry" Neville said "I grew up knowing that one day I would come face to face with the bitch that drove my parents to madness"_

_Then Neville looked at Dumbledore and said "That's another thing professor. The Order of the __Phoenix__"_

_"What of it?" Dumbledore asked_

_"It's my understanding that the Order was founded to fight Dark Wizards" Neville said "Well forgive me for being blunt, but what the hell have you been doing to the last year?"_

_"We have been preparing to fight Voldermort" Dumbledore said_

_"You should have been ready anyway" Neville snapped "You dropped your guard fifteen years ago and so far it has cost four people their lives"_

_"How four?" Ginny asked_

_"Cedric Diggory and Sirius Black" Neville began "And my parents may not be dead but they're close enough. The fact of it is, Harry and my parents lost their lives fighting for YOU Dumbledore. So you'll have to forgive me if I say go rot in hell and find the shortest path there"

* * *

_

"That was just mean" Harry laughed as he rolled over onto his back and began his sit-ups.

"I know" Neville agreed "But it was necessary"

Harry nodded in agreement.

* * *

_That night._

After lights out Harry and Neville slipped onto the floor of their cell.

And after making sure that the coast was clear, Neville nodded and they sat down on their knees on the ground.

"OK Nev" Harry whispered "Just like I told you, see yourself becoming theanimal in your mind. Remember what it felt like to be thePyrolf when you were in the trance"

Neville nodded and closed his eyes.

After a moment Harry did the same.

* * *

And inside the fortress he had created within his mind, in the centre of the grey stone courtyard, Harry saw a beautiful creature standing before him. 

Thetiger was roughly the samesizeas Padfoot, with midnight black fur, and white stripies streaked across it's body, with a white patch of fur in the shape of a lightning bolt over the left emerald green eye.

For a few moments Harry watched the creature pace back and forth before him then the wolf approached him.

* * *

Then the fortress vanished, and Harry found himself back in the cell, on all fours. His vision better than ever before. And in front of him he could see a wolf, with dark brown fur, completely white eyes, and two long black horns curled out from just between its ears and curled down past its head, sitting back on its hind legs panting. 

**"Neville?"** Harry somehow growled

**"Yeah"** the wolf growled back.

**"Looks like we were successful"** Harry said as he sat down

**"What now?"**

**"We stay like this and see how long we can sustain the transformation"** Harry replied **"Then we'll work on making the transformations faster. Until it becomes instinctive"**

Neville nodded as he lay down.

* * *

_At the same time in the Death Chamber._

The veil of death fluttered slightly and a black dog was hurled out through the stone arch.

The dog yelped as it slammed down onto the floor.

After a few moments the dog was replaced by a man with black hair. And before he passed out the man whispered "Harry"

Authors Notes: Done.

Next time an old friend makes a come back.

and for those who wish to know i have decided not to continue the Power The Dark Lord Knows Not fic. sorry guys


	5. Chapter 4: Comebacks are a Bitch

**Bound by Brotherhood, Forged in Fire**

Chapter 4: **Comebacks are a Bitch**

Remus was laying on his bed at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. it had been two weeks since the announcement of Harry and Neville's arrest. Two weeks since he had stalked out of the dining room where the order meeting was being held and placed locking and anti-apparation and portkey wards around the room. The only visitors he had were Snape, Moody, and Minerva, and Harry's owl Hedwig, who had taken up residence in his bedroom after Harry was taken away.

He had tried with all his might to avoid the Weasley's for fear of his temper getting the better of him. He had come very close to breaking every bone in Ron's body as he left the meeting. The smug look on his face was almost more than the werewolf could take. He was actually proud that he had sent his best friend to hell.

* * *

As he lay on the bed in a daze he almost didn't hear the faint _crack_ associated with a House Elf's apparition. 

About two weeks after Hogwarts let out Sirius' will had been read. Remus, as Harry's new Godfather had heard the will in Harry's stead, and while he could not claim anything in Harry's name, Remus had made arrangements for Harry to visit Grignotts when he got out.

In the will Sirius left Harry several millions Galleons, his set of Motor cycle leathers, some properties, a book on Animagai, and some personal items, among them his parent's will. Which Harry would hear when he met with the Goblins.

He had also left several things to the Weasley's, Tonks, and Severus, and made several financial arrangements surrounding Hogwarts and incoming students, setting up trust funds to upgrade Gryffindor's Quidditch gear as more advanced equipment became available, and also a fund to ensure that new witches and wizards from unknown home lives were investigated, and if said home life was less than satisfactory, the child was removed from the home. A fund had also been set up for werewolves. Although some in the Ministry fought it, Sirius had made arrangements for a foundation to be set up, to supply Wolfsbane, and a safe haven during the full moon to financially deficient (Which meant most of the population) werewolves.

Among the properties left to Harry, was Grimmauld place, so as Harry'snew legal guardian Remus had hired two house elves that Harry was familiar with Dobby, and Winky, they had worked diligently to get the house out of the mess Kreature left it in when Remus had snapped his neck and tossed him, along with Mrs Black, into the fire.

* * *

Rolling over to face the crack he had heard, Remus saw Winky standing before him. 

"There is a witch in the fire asking to speak to you master Remus" the elf squeaked

"Thank you Winky" Remus said as he dropped his wards and apparated downstairs.

* * *

Ignoring the Weasley's as he stepped towards the fire Remus wondered what was going on. 

Looking into the fire Remus saw the head of Amelia Bones looking back at him.

"How can I help you Madame Bones?" Remus asked

"I would like you to floo to my office Remus" Bones said "There is something we need to discuss"

"Of course" Remus said "I'll be right there"

* * *

A few moments later Remus flooed into the office of the Head of Magical Law Enforcement 

"What can I do for you Madame Bones?" Remus asked

"Come with me Remus" Bones said "And call me Amelia"

Remus nodded and followed the witch.

"May I ask what is going on?" Remus asked as they stepped into an elevator.

"Last night" Bones began "One of the Auror patrols the minister had assigned to guard the ministry was running a sweep of the Department of Mysteries"

"Tonks mentioned that the patrols had started" Remus nodded "What does that have to do with me?"

"During a patrol around midnight" Bones said as she led him into a room on the floor the lift stopped at "One of the patrols sweeping the DOM entered the Death Chamber. And on the floor inside. Was him" then she opened the door, to reveal a bed. On which lay, Sirius Black.

Remus stumbled slightly as he saw the prone figure on the bed. It couldn't be they had seen him fall.

* * *

"How is this possible?" he whispered 

"We don't know" Bone said "But our assumption is that it is connected to his Animagus abilities"

"He's a dog" Remus said "How can a dog stop death"

"We don't know that the veil kills" Bones said "All that is known is that it was used as an execution device before the Dementors were discovered. Perhaps when he transformed into a dog the veil threw him out. We don't, and may never know"

"Is it him?" Remus asked "Are we sure it's him?"

"We've checked against his dental records, magical signature and DNA" Bones said "He's been unconscious all night, and the only things we found on him were a small mirror and his wand. It is Sirius Orion Black"

"Is he alive?" Remus asked as he took a tentative step towards his old friend, instantly recognising the familiar scent of him.

"Just unconscious" Bones said "I wanted to wait before we revived him. And so he knows, he has been given a full pardon, I myself would like to have at least _one _of Mad Eye's best students back"

"I think he'll be a little more concerned about the fact that Dumbledore sent his Godson to prison"

"What are the chances the old man will still have a head?" Bones chuckled

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that" Remus said with a smile "Padfoot here was the most vindictive of the Marauders"

"_You_ four were the Marauders?" Bones gaped "My brother did nothing but talk about them in his letters to me"

"Yeah" Remus chuckled "They were good times" then he looked at his friend and asked "Can I wake him?"

"Be my guest" Bones replied as Remus drew his wand.

* * *

Bones watched with a smile as the jug of water sitting on the table at the far side of the room floated into the air and glided towards Remus. 

Then with a flick of his wand, the contents of the jug were emptied over Sirus' head.

Sirius coughed and spluttered as he leapt upright, his hair and shirt drenched.

Spotting the laughing Marauder, bent over laughing Sirius said "That's not funny Moony"

"Oh but I beg to differ" Bones said "I find that incredibly funny Mr Black"

Sirus froze at the sound of Bones' voice. He remembered her well. Amelia bones had been the Head Girl at Hogwarts during Sirius' fourth year, Wormtail always had a thing for her

"Don't worry Paddy" Remus said "You've been given a full pardon by the Ministry"

"I have?" Sirus asked

"Yes you have Mister Black" Bones said "And I would very much like you to be back in my Department"

"Sorry Madame Bones" Sirus said as he swung his legs over the side of the bed "I've missed out on twelve years of my Godsons life, I don't intend to waste anymore time. My first stop it the Ministry adoption offices, I want Harry out of the Dursley's and in my full custody by the end of the day"

"That may be a little harder than you believe Sirius" Remus sighed

"Why?" Sirius asked "It was in the orders James and Lily left. Dumbledore has no right to interfere"

"I think you may want to read this" Bones said as she produced a folded sheet of newspaper.

On the front page was a picture of Harry from what Sirius assumed was the day of his trail at the Wizamgamott last year. The headline read

* * *

**_BOY WHO LIVED IN AZKABAN_**

_Rita Skeeter reporting_

_Harry James Potter (15) was arrested yesterday from his home in Surrey, charged with leading five unnamed Hogwarts students to break into the Ministry of Magic on the night of June 19th where several students and Aurors were injured, and Sirius Black (Former Auror and escaped convict, recently pardoned by the Ministry) was killed during a battle with twelve Deatheaters in the Department of Mysteries (Full story page 6)_

_The Boy Who Lived was charged en absentee at his trial yesterday afternoon with the following:_

· _Unlawful entry into the Ministry of Magic and the Department of Mysteries_

· _Assault and Battery_

· _Destruction of Property_

_And_

· _Alleged use of the Cruciatus Curse_

_The most shocking is the last charge. Could the Boy Who Lived really cast an unforgivable? However due to lack of evidence to the final charge, use of an Unforgivable was dropped in the early stages of the trial._

_Testifying against Potter were his best friends Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger, who are believed to have accompanied Potter to the Ministry that night._

_However, despite his friends abandoning him, the Boy Who Lived still has one loyal ally. Neville Franklin Longbottom, son of Aurors Franklin, and Alice Longbottom, refused to testify against the Boy Who Lived, and is as we speak sharing a cell with him in Azkaban. Both were sentenced to six weeks in Azkaban and a years suspension from Hogwarts._

_Astonishingly, this reporter has discovered that the charges against Potter, were introduced, by his own Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Could Dumbledore have turned his back on the Saviour of our world? Dumbledore was unfortunately unavailable for comment._

_But after the trial, Molly and Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger, were available for comment._

_"Potter has completely gone off the deep end" his former best friend Ronald Weasley said "His stupidity almost got the five of us killed that night. Hell it did get his Godfather killed. I'm just glad I won't have to see him for another year. If he lives that long"_

_"I've always considered Harry a seventh son" Mrs Weasley commented "But his actions have caused far too much damage. He is too dangerous to be near us any more"_

_"Harry has been getting more arrogant for years" Hermione Granger said "I mean, who on earth would stand their ground against a hundred Dementors for a virtual stranger? Or risk their life standing against You Know Who himself just to bring back a body, Sometimes I think the Prophet was right about him last year"_

_On a related topic, if Mister Potter is reading this article I would like to apologize for the stories this paper published last year regarding him._

_From the remaining Weasley Family the Patriarch Arthur Weasley was unable to comment, as were youngest, daughter Ginerva, and eldest sons William, and Charles Weasley._

_The third eldest son Percival, assistant to the Ministerhad this to say "I am immensely pleased that my parents have come to their senses regarding Potter. The brat is a danger to himself, and those around him"_

_Finally, one of the two remaining Weasley's twin brothers Fredric and George, owners of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in Diagon Alley had this to say "I am completely disgusted with the actions of our family. After everythingHarry has done for us they go and turn their backs on him. Well I am making a solemn promise. If I see a single Weasley other than Bill and Charlie within twenty metres of our shop, which will be renamed "The Marauders House of Mayhem" in honour of our predecessors the Marauders, they will spend the rest of the summer in St Mugno's._

_Also commenting at the Trial was Amanda Longbottom, grandmother of Neville Longbottom "I am immensely proud of my grandson today. He held his ground against the opponents before him, just as his father would have. And I know in my heart that his parents would be proud of him"_

_We will have more on this as information becomes available_

_Rita Skeeter_

_Special Correspondent for the Daily Prophet

* * *

_

Sirius was struggling to breath through clenched teeth by the time he was done.

"Those miserable BASTARDS" he roared as he threw the jug of water against the wall where it smashed

"Sirius calm down" Bones said

"How the FUCK can I be calm when Dumbledore has abandoned my Godson to the memory of the night his parents were murdered?" Sirius demanded

"He isn't in Azkaban" Bones said

"What?" Remus asked "But Moody said he would be in the low security wing on the west side"

"West side?" Sirius asked "That's the maximum security wing, where they send the ones who use the Unforgivables, and the lifers"

"Harry and Neville aren't in the Fortress" Bones said "They're in the Juvenile facility on the far side of the island"

"They've been there for a little over two weeks" Remus said "They'll be released around the start of August"

"Am I healthy enough to move?" Sirius asked

"Yes" Bones nodded "Why?"

"I have some things to arrange" Sirus asked "I take it my will has been read?"

"Yeah" Remus nodded "Everyone but Harry has claimed what's theirs"

"Not for long" Sirius growled "Since I'm alive, my will can become null and void"

"I figured you'd do something like this" Remus said with a smile "It's good to have you back Padfoot"

"Good to be back" Sirius said as he picked up his wand and followed Remus out of the room "Thanks for the help Madame Bones"

* * *

Half an hour later Sirius sat before his account manager Crackthorn at Grignotts 

"Before we begin anything" Crackthorn said "We must be sure that you are indeed Sirus Black"

"I understand Crackthorn" Sirius said "I just want to do this quickly"

"May I ask why you only want to void specific parts of your will Mr Black?" Crackthorn asked as he set a metal bowl on the desk with a small knife

"Because I have decided that the parties involved in those specific parts are undeserving of what I bequeathed to them" Sirius said as he allowed several drops of blood to fall into the bowl. After a moment the blood shone gold.

Crackthorn smiled and said "Welcome back to the land of the living Mr Black. Where would you like to begin?"

"First…" Sirius said

"The vaults set up for Molly and Arthur Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger, and The Order of the Phoenix, are to be closed, and the funds returned to my account.

The property left to Molly and Arthur Weasley, _Prong's Palace_ is to be seized, all people residing within to be evicted, along with anything they have moved in. and I want the house elves to go over that house from top to bottom, every trace that the Weasley's were there is to be erased.

The books left to Hermione Granger are to be seized and returned to me.

All stocks signed over to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, are to be seized.

And finally, the Firebolt left to Ronald Weasley, is to be seized"

"And I would like to sign the deed of Number 12 Grimmauld place back over to Sirius" Remus said

"It can be done within the day" Crackthorn said

"Sir" a familiar voice said

"Yes William?" Crackthorn asked his assistant

"Would it be alright if I took this assignment?" Bill Weasley asked

"May I ask why you would want to evict your own family?" Crackthorn asked

"Those _people_ are no family of mine sir" Bill growled "They betrayed someone they saw as a brother, someone who had saved their lives at least twice. If the Weasley's are willing to throw something like that away then they are no family of mine, Charlie and the twins feel the same"

"I will have the orders drawn up now" Crackthorn said "I simply need Mr Black to sign the bottom of a standard form and I can have it drawn up"

Sirus smiled as he signed the parchment and stood up "Now for part two of payback"

* * *

Ten minutes later Sirius and Remus stepped out of the Floo in the Den of Grimmauld place. 

Finding the room empty and the dining room door closed they took a guess.

Dumbledore was sitting at the head of the dining room table. They were discussing what to do with Harry when he was released from Azkaban.

"I don't want him anywhere near my family Albus" Molly said "I won't have it"

"Dumbledore was about to say something when the doors to the Den opened, and in the door frame stood Remus and Sirius.

"Sirius" Dumbledore said "I'm so pleased to see you alive"

"Pack your bags" Sirius growled

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked

"I thought I was being very clear" Sirius said "Pack your bags and get the Order of the Phoenix and every item connected to it out of MY HOUSE"

"Sirius be reasonable" Molly said

Sirius snorted and said "This coming from the person who said my Godson was, and I quote _"He is too dangerous to be near us any more"_ I want you and the rest of your bastards out of my house NOW"

When nobody moved Sirius turned to Remus and whispered "Did you hire now elves?"

"Dobby and Winky" Remus replied

"DOBBY" Sirius roared, knowing that as the restored master of the house Dobby would answer him.

With a crack Dobby appeared "Master Sirius is wanting something?"

"The Order of the Phoenix has decided to relocate" Sirius said "I want you and Winky to help them pack. And I want them and their things out of this house within thirty minutes"

"Yes sir" Dobby said with a smile. He had been waiting for the chance to get revenge for his Master Harry Potter.

"Sirius be reasonable" Dumbledore pleaded "Where can we go?"

"You should have thought of that before you condemned my Godson" Sirius snapped "I have been waiting for this day for two years. To make you regret the day to let me go to Azkaban without trial"

"What does that mean?" Molly asked

"He's the Chief Warlock of the Wizamgamott" Sirius said "He could have pushed for me to get a trial, or even had me questioned. But instead he stuffed me out of the way and sent Harry to the Dursley's"

* * *

Dumbledore said nothing. He knew it was true. But he knew that while Black was out of the way he could use the Dursley's to control the boy. But it hadn't worked, the boy's will was too strong for the Dursley's to break. And now he had lost control of the brat entirely. He could only hope that the boy's hatred of Voldermort would kill him for them. 

His thoughts were broken when a dull thump sounded and Dobby and Winky appeared with all the trunks and boxes of things the order had stored in the house.

"Remove the Fidelus charm and get out" Sirius said, his voice a near whisper.

Dumbledore nodded, he had no choice. He waved his wand and there was a faint tingle in the air as the charm fell. Then after a few moments Dumbledore and the assembled order members left, but Mad Eye Moody remained a moment "Not bad boy" he said with a grin on his scared face "He's been getting too obsessed with killing Riddle for my tastes. He'd probably sacrifice anyone to get it, including Potter"

"And yet it's Harry he needs to do it" Sirius said "He's the one in the prophecy"

"Fuck" Moody growled "I'll see you" then he apparated away.

Remus smiled evilly when the Auror was gone "I would love to see the look on Molly's face when she gets back to James' parents place"

"We can ask Bill to show us a Pensive memory later" Sirius said "I want to get everything set up and get out of here"

"Where're we headed?" Remus asked

"The flat James and me shared when we were in the Academy" Sirius replied before he started giving Dobby instructions.

* * *

A few hours later Molly and Arthur apparated to the edge of the wards surrounding their new home, which was in fact, just across the lake from the Burrow. It was the house that had been left to them by Sirius in his will, apparently it had once belonged to Potter's grandparents before their deaths in the mid seventies. 

At the end of the meeting that they had picked up at Hogwarts, Molly and Arthur agreed to allow the Order to set up their headquarters at the Manor.

They had just entered the yard when Ron's voice yelled "YOU CAN'T DO THIS"

"I'm just following orders Ron" Bill's voice said calmly

"Who's orders?" Ginny asked as Arthur and Molly ran up the driveway

"Sirius Black" Bill replied "He has ordered the nullification and voiding of several aspects of his will"

"What aspects?" Arthur asked, as if he didn't already know

Bill barely hid a smile as he said "Vaults 911 through 915, will be closed and their money's reclaimed, the property _Prongs' Palace_ is to be reclaimed, and the residents evicted, the stocks in the Chuddy Cannon's Quidditch team, and Flourish and Blotts belonging to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger respectively are to be reclaimed, the collection of books taken from the Black Library by Hermione Granger are to be reclaimed. The Firebolt bequeathed to Ronald Weasley is to be reclaimed and sent to Minerva McGonagall for use by the next Gryffindor House Seeker"

"HE CAN'T DO THIS" Ron roared

"I'm afraid he can" Bill said with a hint of satisfaction "And if you attempt to interfere, I'm sure I can arrange for you to get the cell next to the one you betrayed, dear little brother"

Molly glared at her son as the men moved the last of the things, trunks, boxes, the grandfather clock, their entire life out into the yard "Why are you doing this Bill?" she asked "Why are you betraying your family"

"That's funny" Bill said as the workers apparated away "I thought betrayal was the new family business. You fuckers have all gone for it with Harry" then Bill looked at his watch among the screams of fury surrounding him and said "Opps, times up, I've got another appointment" then he took a portkey from his pocket and said "Toodles" and he was gone.

* * *

Hermione Granger sat in her room, reading over one of the texts she had taken from Grimmauld Place after Sirius' will had been read. 

A sigh crosser her face as she took some notes.

When there was a knock on her door.

"Hermione" her mother called from the door "There are some people here from Grignotts to see you"

The witch reached for her wand and stood up as she said "Send them up Mum"

A few moments later Bill Weasley entered the room with a piece of parchment in his hand.

"What can I do for you Bill?" Hermione asked

"You can read and sign this piece of parchment" Bill said "And had over whatever books you took from Grimmauld Place"

"Why?" Hermione asked

"Because Sirius Black has had his will voided" Bill replied "And all bequeathments are to be returned, those books included"

Hermione said nothing as she read the parchment, Bill handed her while Bill summoned the books to him. There was nothing she could do but sign.

"Thanks" Bill said as he picked up the books and the form and apparated away, leaving Hermione to wonder what was going on, and what she had done to makeSirius take back her books.

Authors Notes: Done.

Next time the new duo leave prison and take care of some things in London before heading stateside.

And in answer to those reviews about Power That the Dark Lord Knows Not I decided to remove it becauseI didn't like the way it was going, so i decided to rtake it off and go with this story


	6. Chapter 5: Release and Freedom

**Bound by Brotherhood, Forged in Fire**

Chapter 5: **Release and Freedom**

The next four weeks passed quickly for Harry and Neville. They had mastered the animagus transformation almost completely.

Currently Harry and Neville were going through their daily exercise. Harry was on the floor doing push-ups, while Neville did pull-ups using the bars on the front. From their guesses their time inside was almost up. That was one of the problems of isolation, Harry noted, time seemed to meld together, making it difficult to discern the difference.

* * *

"Hey" a voice from the far side of the bars snapped.

Neville dropped back to the floor and turned around as Harry rolled over onto his back, where he saw an Auror standing on the far side of the bars

"Time's up boys" the Auror said as he opened the cell door.

"Oh good" Harry said as he sat up "I really need a shower"

"So I noticed" the Auror said as he smelled the sweat the two teens had spent the last six weeks soaking themselves in, and winced.

Harry ignored the wince and put on the sweatshirt he had brought with him when he was arrested.

After getting back the things he had with him when he was arrested, his watch, Sirius' melted penknife, and his wallet, with a few pounds inside.

Once they were outside the pair boarded a carriage that would take them to the dock and back to the mainland on the ship.

* * *

When they arrived at the dock Harry saw Remus and Tonks waiting for him, and an elderly woman Harry assumed was Neville's grandmother standing nearby.

"Remus" Harry said with a smile

"Hey cub" Remus replied as the teen approached, but he stopped when he caught a scent of the BO Harry was giving off.

"Miss me Moony?" Harry asked

"I did up till I got hit up the nose by your BO" Remus laughed "What the hell did you do in there?"

"Exercise, exercise, exercise" Harry said "Entertainment in the slammer is rather lacking"

"I know the feeling" a familiar voice to his right said

Harry froze as a ripple washed over the air and a head appeared from beneath an invisibility cloak, Sirius Black's head.

Harry simply stared at the head for a moment, trying to decide whether or not he was seeing things, until the rest of Sirius' body appeared and the Marauder poked him in the forehead.

Looking back at Remus, Harry said "If this is some kind of sick joke Remus, I swear I will kill you with my bear hands"

"It _is_ me Pronglet" Sirius said "I'm back"

Harry stared at his Godfather for a moment before he said "Prove it Padfoot"

Sirius smiled as he handed Tonks his cloak, and a moment later the ex con was replaced by a massive dog.

"That enough proof?" Sirius asked when he returned to normal.

Harry responded by slugging his Godfather clean across the jaw.

"What the hell was that for?" Sirius demanded when he landed on his ass.

"THAT was for not taking your fight with that BITCH Lestrange seriously" Harry growled "She could have killed you Sirius, I thought she had. You're supposed to be an ex Auror, ACT like one"

"Alright Harry" Sirius said as he stood up "I'll be more careful"

"You better be" Harry said as he hugged his godfather "Cause next time I may not be there to try and save your stupid ass"

"I think it was the other way around kid" Sirius laughed

"Maybe last time" Harry said with a smile "But they say age slows down even the most demented wizards"

"I'm only thirty six" Sirius said

"Which means your ancient Padfoot" Harry chuckled "But don't worry old dog, I promise I'll buy you a nice new Zimmer frame for your birthday"

"Where did you get the attitude?" Sirius asked "Cause I swore your father put it away when he got married"

"Maybe I picked it up when I was little" Harry said with a smile

"Who knows" Sirius said as he walked down to the ship with his arm across Harry's shoulder.

* * *

On board the ship Harry sat across from Sirius as the Marauder said "When you get a shower and a change of clothes I want to bring you to Diagon Alley"

"I need to go to the Dragon Reserve in Romania first" Harry said at a whisper "Charlie's got my wand"

"Not bad"Remus said

"What're you taking be to the Alley for?" Harry asked

"Your parents left a will" Sirius replied "But they arranged it so that it could only be heard when the two of us and Moony are present" Sirius sighed as he sat back against his seat "I would have found a way to take you last year but the old man wasn't willing to give us any time alone"

"Probably figured there'd be something inside that would screw up his plans for me" Harry muttered

"I wouldn't worry about his plans anymore" Sirius said "When I voided my will I more or less cut him off at the ankles. Reclaimed all the stuff I left to him"

"Excellent" Harry said with a grin as the boat pulled into harbor.

Getting up Harry nodded to Neville and said "I'll see you later Nev"

"Yeah" Neville said as he transformed into his Pyrolf form and vanished in a burst of flame.

"Show off" Harry muttered as he transformed into a Shadow Tiger.

Sirius gaped at the massive tiger before him as it let out a low rumbling growl. And bounded off the boat.

"Was that what I think it was?" Sirius asked

"A Shadow Tiger and a Pyrolf" Remus nodded "Harry and Neville have become Animagus"

"They work fast" Sirius said as he departed the boat.

* * *

When they reached the dock Remus saw Harry standing on the boardwalk "You guys head for home" he said "I want to see how many shadow jumps it takes me to reach London from here"

"We're not staying at headquarters" Sirius said "I've got a flat about three or four blocks south of Charring Cross. So try to make it to the Leaky Cauldron and we'll walk from there"

"Got it" Harry nodded as he transformed and melded into the shadows beneath the tiger's body.

* * *

It took Harry three several jumps, but he managed to reach the Leaky Cauldron.

Where Sirius and Remus were sitting at a table in the corner with four red headed men.

"Afternoon gents" Harry said as he approached.

"How was the slammer Harry?" Charlie asked

"Boring" Harry replied as he plopped down in an empty chair at the table "Had nothing to go but work out and make myself stink even more than I already do"

Charlie smiled as he reached into his coat and produced a dark brown length of wood.

"I did what you asked" Charlie said "No record of the you know what"

"Excellent" Harry said as he slid the wand into the loop of his jeans

"Can I ask what that's about?" Sirius asked over the rim of his bottle of butterbeer

"Some other time" Harry said

* * *

A contented smile crossed Harry's face as he leaned against the shower wall. It felt good to wash awaysix weeksof sweat and grime.

"Harry" Sirius called from the door "I left some clean clothes on the bed for you. Moony put some charms on them to shrink to fit you"

"Thanks Sirius" Harry called back as he reached for the soap.

A short time later Harry stepped out of Sirius' bathroom wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, and a black t-shirt. His hair was still damp from the shower and it looked tamer than usual. Although Sirius guessed that the fact that Harry hadn't gotten his hair cut in a few months may have had something to do with that as well.

"How do you feel cub?" Sirius asked with a smile as the teen sat down.

"I'll feel better when I get some real food" Harry said "That slop we got inside wasn't fit for human consumption"

"Tell me about it" Sirius said "I had to eat that shit for twelve years"

Harry frowned as an angry expression crossed his godfather's face "Don't worry Paddy. He's number two on my to brutally slaughter list"

* * *

Sirius was about to say something when there was a knock at the front door.

Harry looked at the door for a moment before he asked "Who knows about this place?"

"Your parents, Tonks, and Mad Eye" Sirius said "And if Tonks and Al were coming in they'd Floo"

Harry frowned as he raised his wand and approached the door.

* * *

When he reached the door Harry looked through the eye hole, and saw Professor Xavier sitting on the far side with, and standing on either side of him was Scot, and Ororo.

"Prove it's you" Harry said through the door "Tell me the name of the person you went to see the day before you saw me"

A few moments later Harry heard_ "Neville Longbottom"_ in his mind.

_"Come in professor"_ Harry thought as he opened the door

"You're a hard kid to find" Scot said as he stepped inside

"Yeah" Harry said as he closed the door "Well you get that when you spend six weeks in jail"

"Ouch" Scot said

* * *

Harry, seeing the expression on Sirius and Remus' faces smiled and said "Don't worry guys, I've been expecting the Doc since before I was arrested"

"Why?" Sirius asked

"You haven't told them?" Xavier asked

"I've only been out for two hours" Harry defended "I needed a shower"

"What's this about Harry?" Remus asked as he motioned for Scot and Ororo to sit down

"The day I was arrested" Harry said "The Professor here came to see me. And told me I was a Mutant"

"What?" Sirius asked

"Yup" Harry said "And when I was inside I found out he paid Neville a visit the day before"

"So what now?" Remus asked

"We offered Harry a place at our school in Up-state New York" Scot said "If he's interested that place is still open"

"Give me a day to settle accounts here and I'm in" Harry said

"Harry?" Sirius gaped

"Sirius" Harry sighed "For all I know this could be the _'Power the Dark Lord knows not'_ that Trelawney was harping about seventeen years ago"

"So you're in?" Xavier asked

"No question" Harry nodded "What about Neville?"

"He's agreed too" Scot said "We'll be leaving from an airstrip just outside the city tonight"

"I'll be there" Harry said as Ororo gave Remus directions.

"We'll see youthis eveningHarry" Xavier said as he wheeled out.

* * *

A few moments later Harry grabbed the pair of shoes Remus left for him.

"You ready to go?" Remus asked

"I'm shipping out tomorrow night" Harry said "I need to have everything taken care of before I leave"

"Before _we_ leave" Sirius corrected

"We?" Harry asked

"You don't think I'm gonna let you do something like this alone do you Harry?" Remus asked

"No I guess not" Harry agreed "First things first, Diagon Alley"

"Yeah" Sirius said as he stood and took his coat off the back of the chair.

* * *

Half an hour later Harry, Remus, and Sirius sat before a Goblin in Grignotts.

"Good afternoon gentlemen" the Goblin said "My name is Breakstone. I am the account Manager for the Potter family accounts"

"Nice to meet you" Harry said

Breakstone nodded as he reached into his desk "You are here today to hear the last will of James William and Lilly Marie Evans Potter. Before we begin I would like to know if the correct men are present. Harry James Potter"

"Here" Harry said

"Remus John Lupin"

"Present" Remus replied

"Sirius Orion Black"

"Right here" Sirius called

"Very well" Breakstone said "Let us begin"

* * *

_We, James William Potter, and Lily Marie Evans Potter, being of sound mind **(Shut it Padfoot)** and body hereby declare this to be our last will and testament._

_If this will has been heard on our son, Harry's eleventh birthday as we instructed, then happy birthday son._

_Now, instead of getting all mushy in a will we'll just get down to business._

_If this will is being read then the Fidelus has been ineffective and Peter has betrayed us. Moony, Padfoot, if you two are here, deal with the rodent in any way you choose._

_Now, down to business._

_First, to our son Harry James Potter.__ As the sole heir to the Potter bloodline, I hereby bequeath the Potter estate to you son._

_This includes The Potter Family storage Vault at Grignotts is over one thousand years old, and dates back to our ancestors among the Founders and even further back. It's filled with family heirlooms, weapons, magical artefacts, and a ton of other goodies that the family has found handy over the years. I'd suggest you take a look._

_As the only Potter remaining you also inherit the pile of investments and money, I think the total net value now is somewhere in the region of 20,000,000 Galleons. But I'd suggest you just let the Account Manager Breakstone handle that for you. I did._

_You also inherit several properties in different parts of the world._

_My parent's estate in Godric's Hollow, Whales, a penthouse apartment in New York, a ranch on the outskirts of El Paso, Texas that belonged to your mother, as well as her apartment in Cairo, My grandfather's dojo in Shanghai, and a villa belonging to my parents in Spain._

_I also leave the contents of Lockup #12 at Charring Cross Industrial Estate in __London__. There are some things in there I swore to your mother I wouldn't let you touch until you were sixteen, so try not to cause any damage._

_And finally son, now this was your mother's idea. If we're dead, the chances are that you'll be sent to Petunia. So we've decided to go for a little Marauder Mischief to bug Dumbledore. Because with this will, are a set of mostly signed Emancipation papers. Enjoy screwing Dumbledore's plans my boy.

* * *

_

Harry grinned evilly as he read that part. He had every intention of getting one over on Dumbledore. With a chuckle he continued to read

* * *

_To one of the only men I ever called brother, Sirius Orion Black; I leave the flat we shared when we were at the Auror's academy. You always loved to get up your mum's nose, so now you can._

_I also leave you my set of leathers for your motor cycle. Have fun Paddy._

_To our old buddy Moony, despite the fact that you hate it my furry friend, I'm leaving you 1,500,000 Galleons, and I leave you the cabin on the shore of the loch where we spent our summers after we were fifteen. It's isolated, and hard to find, it's also got a basement as you remember, so you can lock yourself down there with the full moon if Padfoot can't make it._

_Well, that's it boys. All the goodies have been passed around. I just hope this will is never read. But if it is, I want you guys to promise to look after our cub. A pack is never truly complete without a cub for the boys to look out for._

_See you some time._

_James William Potter and Lily Marie Evans Potter._

_Mischief Managed.

* * *

_

Harry frowned as he asked Sirius "Why did they have so many properties?"

"Your mother was an Archaeology student" Remus said "She spent her teenage years studying ancient magical civilisations"

"And your dad used the ranch for his weapons research" Sirius said

"Weapons research?" Harry asked

"Yeah" Sirius said "Your dad did a lot of travelling after they got married. And during one of our trips stateside he somehow ended up in the middle of a shootout between American Aurors, and a gang of wizards with guns"

"Why would a wizard use a gun?" Harry asked

"More messy" Remus said "And less chance that the medi-wizards will be able to put the poor bastards back together"

"Anyway" Sirius said "Your dad got it into his head to learn the mechanics behind a gun. To see if there was a way they could be altered to fire something other than a bullet"

"You mean like magical energy?" Harry asked, remembering a episode of Star Trek he saw one time where they used the phasers.

"Yeah" Sirius said "And since the American Magical world works in conjunction with the Muggle Government in a lot of things, the Americans thought it was a good idea and gave him the funding to start the project on a small basis. Starting with handguns and working from there. And since your mom was going to be in Mexico for a few months on a dig in the Amazon, she had no objections to the work, as long as he didn't blow himself and half of El Paso to kingdom come"

"Did it work?" Harry asked

"Haven't a clue" Sirius said "We came back to Texas in the spring of seventy nine and I went home while your parents went to Egypt to tour the ruins for six months. As far as I know your dad submitted a journal and a pensive with all his research to the guys at R&D in Washington before they caught a plane to Cairo while I went back to England. Next time I saw your parents was before your mothers baby shower in Cairo in the winter of seventy nine"

"Was I born in Egypt?" Harry asked

"Nope" Sirius replied "You were born in San Francisco, before you were born your mom got word that one of her friends from Oxford was getting married so she dragged me and your dad all the way to San Francisco bay for her wedding. That was the last piss up me and your dad ever had"

"But when the prophecy was discovered Dumbledore dragged the three of you back to England" Remus growled

"He told the Order the prophecy existed, but he didn't tell your parents the contents until after your first Birthday, when he forced the three of you into hiding" Remus said

"Old bastard should have left them alone" Harry muttered "They had places all over the planet they could run to"

"Oh but you forget" Sirius laughed sarcastically "Dumbledore is all knowing and always right. He practically forced the three of you into the house at Godric's Hollow"

"Meddling old bastard" Harry growled

"Well if you would like to keep him from meddling any further Mr. Potter" Breakstone said "I suggest you sign the emancipation forms"

"Right" Harry agreed as he took the quill Breakstone offered him.

* * *

Inside his pocket Harry's wand began to give off a pale red light when he finished signing the forms.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter" Breakstone said "You are now a legal adult"

"Excellent" Harry grinned "I'd like to visit the family vault if possible"

"Of course" Breakstone nodded "But first…" then Breakstone set a folder and several sets of keys on the desk as he said "The deeds to 12 Godic's Hollow Whales, Apartment 163 at the Walker Complex on the corner of 12th and 20th street, Manhattan, New York city, Prong's Playground Ranch, El Paso, Texas, 6 Costa De La Rosa, Malgrat, Spain, The Zen Dojo at 22 Da Chao Place, Shanghai, China (ANi think)and Apartment 16, Karnak Place, Cairo, Egypt. The keys to said properties, as well as the keys to Lockup #12 at Charring Cross Industrial Estate, London"

"Excellent" Harry said as he pocketed the key sets, while tossing a set for the Apartment in New York to Remus, and separated the keys to the Lockup from the others.

"If you will follow me I will take you to your Family Vault Mr. Potter" Breakstone said

"OK" Harry said as he stood up "While I'm here I wand you to set up a funds transfer from my vault here, to a muggle bank in New York"

"How much are you after?" Breakstone asked

"What kind of a dent would a quarter of a million dollars put in the account?" Harry asked as they reached the cart.

"Not much" Breakstone said "There is approximately half a million Galleons in your Trust vault, 250,000 would be approximately 50,000 galleons"

"Good" Harry said as the cart descended into the bowels of the tunnel network.

Authors Notes: Done.

Next time Harry raids the family armory, and pays a visit to the family to say goodbye.


	7. Chapter 6: Time To Go

**Bound by Brotherhood, Forged in Fire**

Chapter 6: **Time To Go**

As the cart levelled off from its most recent descent between levels Sirius said to Harry "You probably won't find anything of your parents I think"

"Why not?" Harry asked

"Cause your mum and dad stored all their stuff at the lock up" Sirius said "At least, everything they wanted you to have in the event that something happened"

"I see" Harry nodded "Well then it looks like I'll just have to raid the armoury for now"

"What about books?" Remus asked

"I'll come back for the books if I need them" Harry said as the cart came to a stop before a large metal door with a red dragon and a golden Griffin reared up against each other on the front.

"You must step on first Mr. Potter" Breakstone said "Stand before the door and state your full name. Once the door is open the defences will be dropped"

"Got it" Harry nodded as he stepped onto the platform.

* * *

After studying the door for a moment Harry did as Breakstone instructed.

The door opened with a great scrape of metal against stone.

"Come on up guys" Harry called as he stepped through the doors.

* * *

What he found on the other side amazed him. The chamber was roughly a quarter of the size of the Great Hall, and filled with books, chests, weapons portraits, and several other things.

But he decided to go straight to the weapons first.

Among the collection Harry noticed several weapons of Chinese origin, Tai Chi swords, Sais, Chinese Broadswords, knives, and several others.

Harry looked over his shoulder at Sirius and Remus as he asked "What would you guys recommend?"

"I'd say go for a variety" Remus said "I spent a few years in China after your parents death, I'm pretty familiar with some of these weapons"

"OK then" Harry said "What do you think I should take?"

"Based on your build, I'd say something to allow your speed" Remus said as he grabbed several weapons, a red Bo staff with silver metal balls the size of Golf Balls at either end. A pair of silver Sais, an aquamarine bladed Tai Chi sword, a Katana, a pair of gauntlets with claws attached, and finally, he reached for a pair of magnificent swords.

The swords looked to Harry like a Scimitar, but at the same time the blade had the same type of straight edge as a broadsword. The swords, both two and three quarter feet long, both made of a gleaming dark blue metal Sirius recognised a Mythril, the hilts, were three quarters of a foot long, wrapped in black leather, and with a large black metal cone shaped sphere at the base, the blades, were shaped similarly to a scimitar, but the blade was straighter.

"Why two swords?" Harry asked as Remus hefted the weapons

"As far as I remember your dad telling me" Remus said "The weapons are designed for both close and long range combat. The curved hilts and the heavy base are weighted at the base to balance the weight out in one hand, and for a balanced spin when throwing the weapon"

"_Throwing_ a sword?" Sirius asked "That's a new one"

"They act like boomerangs" Remus said "And thanks to the sharp edge on the blade side, they can cut through anything in their path"

"I'll take them" Harry said

"You also have the added bonus that once the swords are attuned to your magic, if you're disarmed you can call the swords to you" Remus said as he sheathed the swords "They're called Falchion's"

"Perfect" Harry said "Now help me find a wand holster"

"No need" Sirius said "There should be one among the stuff in the lock up"

"Good" Harry said "Can we hide this stuff for now? I don't want anybody to know it exists"

"No need" Sirius said "Dobby can take it home for us"

A moment later the house elf appeared and said "Sir is needing something?"

"Take these weapons home Dobby" Sirius said as he handed the weapons Remus collected to the House Elf, and a few moments later the elf vanished with a near silent _crack

* * *

_

"We done?" Sirius asked

"Yeah" Harry said "I'll check out the lock up, then I need to go get my stuff from the Dursley's" then he looked at Remus and asked "Have they moved?"

"Yeah" Remus nodded "Tonks was on duty while they moved so she got their address. It's on an estate a few miles outside London"

"OK" Harry said as he left the vault

As the cart carried the two wizards, a werewolf, and a goblin back to the bank Breakstone asked "Which of your properties in America should I sent your account details to Mr. Potter?"

"The Apartment in New York" Harry said as they came to a stop at the surface.

"Remus you take Harry to Charring Cross" Sirius said "I've got some things to sort out here"

"No prob Padfoot" Remus nodded as he led Harry outside.

* * *

Twenty minutes later found Harry and Remus standing before an old garage in the Charring Cross industrial estate, with a single cut key in Harry's hand.

"Let's get it over with" Remus said

Harry simply nodded as he slid the key into the lock and turned.

When the garage door opened Harry grinned widely.

* * *

Inside the lock up, were several boxes, pilled in the corner, and something large resting in the centre and covered, by a large dusty white tarp, and several mechanics tools on a box.

Harry nodded as he removed the tarp from the object at the centre.

To reveal a 1976 Vincent Black Knight motor cycle, with a Gryffindor red fuel tank, and black leather seat padding, but to Harry, despite the bike being older than Harry himself, the bike looked like it was fresh off the assembly line.

Remus whistled lowly. He remembered that bike, James had bought it when he was sixteen and after making several modifications, rode it from Whales, all the way to Surrey, it had taken a week and a half, but after sitting outside Lily's window at her parents home in the middle of the night, she finally agreed to go out with him, Sirius had laughed his ass off when he was told, till James game him a swift kick up the arse and told him to shut his trap.

The thoughts of those times brought a sad smile to Remus' face.

* * *

Harry, who looked at Remus as he opened one of the boxes piled up at the back of the garage "What's up Moony?"

"Just remembering old times" Remus said "This was your dad's bike"

"It looks like it's fresh off the lines" Harry said as he ran his fingers across the tank

"One of the charms your grandfather put on it" Remus said "Have you found the leathers?"

"Yeah" Harry nodded as he reached for the box he was opening before.

* * *

Inside he found a dark brown suede jacket, a pair of black biker gloves, a pair of black knee length, buckle down boots, a black motor cycle helmet, and what looked to Harry like a pensive.

Remus frowned as he hefted the pensive, trying to figure out what a pensive would be doing in a box with a set of leathers.

When Harry found a letter and began to read it aloud.

* * *

_Hola Pronglet,_

_If you're reading this then me and your mum aren't with you. And for that I'm sorry, but I want you to know, and to never forget that we love you._

_Anyway, now that the mushy stuff is done, you've probably found the pensive we left you. Or more specifically, the **two** pensive's, the second pensive should be in one of the other boxes. But the pensive with the leathers is a special one, your mum and one of her friends in __Egypt__ made it. _

_It works like a pensive, but instead of seeing memories, the user gets the knowledge stored inside transferred into their brain, I put my knowledge of mechanics, road laws, and motorcycle driving inside. If you go into it like you would a pensive the info will be transferred straight into your mind within a few minutes. It can then be used again, but you should only use it once every day or you could get brain damage. There are more specific instructions in the pocket of the suede jacket._

_See you some time son. Have fun with the bike._

_All my love_

_Dad

* * *

_

Harry sighed as he read the letter again and said "Give me the pensive"

"What's it do?" Remus asked "I studied Ancient Runes and I don't recognise the rune arangementaround the bowl"

"It's not a normal pensive" Harry replied as he handed him the letter "It's like a computer download. Except it works with information instead of memories"

"Very interesting" Remus said "You try it out while I gather up the boxes and find you the wand holster"

Harry nodded as he sat down with the pensive in his lap and placed his hand inside.

* * *

Remus smiled as he watched Harry sit down. It was just like James to leave something like this for Harry. It was the type of thing he would find at least a dozen uses for. It was just Prongs' style, the emancipation forms too, although they may have been Lily's idea, she didn't really like that Dumbledore had all but ordered them back to England when Harry was born, she was always a free spirit, that's probably why James loved her, hell it was why they all loved her, she was like the big sister of the Marauders, and the one woman every one of them feared.

"Owww" Harry groaned as he sat up straight "Why didn't Prongs say that this would hurt like hell?"

"Your old man always was a little vindictive" Remus chuckled as he placed the last box inside the trunk he had found "Are you ready?"

"Yeah" Harry nodded as he took the wand holster Remus handed him and strapped it on.

"Did you guys pick up my stuff from the Dursley's?" Harry asked

"No" Remus said "I haven't been near the Dursley's since I checked on the wards when they moved to the place closer to London"

"Got the address?" Harry asked as he put on the brown suede jacket

"Yeah" Remus said as he handed Harry a slip of paper with the address and directions to reach it from Diagon Alley "When you're done come back to the flat, me and Padfoot want to show you something before we leave the country"

"I'll meet you later then" Harry said as he slid the helmet on and climbed onto the back of the bike.

"Have a good time" Remus said as he shrunk the trunk "I'll sort through this stuff and we can decide what to do with all of it when we get Stateside"

"Right" Harry nodded as he started the engine of the bike for the first time in over fifteen years, and floored it.

* * *

A few hours and a couple of point me spells found Harry riding his bike through a recently completed estate roughly twenty miles outside London.

Glancing around him Harry spotted several children playing in the well kept gardens of their homes, and running back and fourth along sidewalks laughing.

As he neared the address he was looking for Harry looked around, trying to see if he could spot anybody from the Order, but he didn't see anyone.

Pulling the bike to a stop in front of the house, Harry saw Dudley lying beneath the raised front of his car, fumbling around for a tool and cursing to himself.

"Give it a little gas" Dudley yelled to the teenager sitting behind the wheel.

Harry sat on the bike and listened to the engine for a moment. He could hear the exhaust stuttering a little as he removed his helmet and said "Sounds like it might be the exhaust Dud"

* * *

Dudley stopped what he was doing when the engine shut off and he heard the voice of his cousin.

"Harry?" he asked as he sat up

"D'at's my name don't wear it out" Harry chuckled as he climbed off the bike

"I'll see you later Mike" Dudley said as the teen got out of the car and nodded as he walked down the driveway.

* * *

When the teen was gone Dudley asked "You here for your stuff?"

"Yeah" Harry said as he wheeled the bike down next to the car and used a function to transfigure the bike into a backpack.

"How was the slammer?" Dudley asked as he led Harry inside

"Boring" Harry grunted "All I had to do was exercise for six straight weeks"

"Looks good" Dudley said as they entered the kitchen.

"Harry" Petunia said as she looked up from the chopping board she stood at.

"Nice to see you again Aunt Petunia" Harry said as he set his helmet on the table.

"Are you here for your things?" Petunia asked

"Yeah" Harry nodded "I need to get them before I leave the country tonight"

"Leave the country?" Dudley asked

"Yup" Harry nodded "I'm outta here at about sundown tonight. And if I can help it I won't be back in Europe for a long time"

"Your trunk is in the Attic" Petunia said

Harry nodded as he headed upstairs.

* * *

Twenty minutes, a few laughs, and a mug of tea later found Harry climbing onto his bike again.

"Think you'll ever be back?" Dudley asked

"I'll be back at some stage within the next two years I think" Harry said "I may be through with the Wizarding World, but that doesn't mean that I'm just gonna let Voldermort live. The bastard is still my responsibility"

"How come?" Dudley asked

"He's got my blood Dudley" Harry said as he put on the helmet "The protections Dumbledore placed around me are based on my blood relation to your mum. But my blood was used a year ago in Voldermort's resurrection, he could have decided in broad daylight, to stroll up to the front door and but a big pile of blood, gore and brain matter where my head used to be and the wards wouldn't have stopped him"

"Does Voldermort know where you are?" Petunia asked

"I doubt it" Harry said "If Pettigrew knew our address in Surrey then the Death Eaters would have beaten down the door long before the Dementors got the chance to try and suck my soul out"

Harry looked at his watch and blinked as he slid the visor down "I gotta go"

"HARRY"

* * *

Harry looked over his shoulder and growled as he saw Dumbledore coming towards him.

"Sorry old man" Harry said "I've got places to go and people to see, so I can't stick around to give you a lengthy lecture on how many ways you can go and fuck yourself" then he revved the engine on the bike to a screaming roar and yelled "SAIA-FUCKIN-ARA" before he almost threw the bike out onto the road and hit the tarmac at 60mph.

* * *

It was about 5:30 when Harry got back to the flat, Sirius and Remus were waiting for him.

"Any trouble Harry?" Remus asked

"Dumbledore decided to drop by as I was leaving" Harry said as he sat down "Told him to go fuck himself and hit the ground at 60 an hour"

"Excellent" Sirius chuckled as he opened the bag sitting on the table "I hope you were smart enough not to be followed"

"I was airborne the minute I was alone on the road" Harry said "And I doubled back twice before I came here from the roof under the built in disillusionment charm"

"That's the marauder way" Sirius laughed as he began to dish out the take away food "Fish and chips OK?"

"Great" Harry said as he began to eat.

"When you're done we have to go back to the roof Harry" Remus said

"Why?" Harry asked

"It's the only place the portkey we've arranged can be taken from" Sirius said "Before we meet up with Xavier there is something you have to see"

"Where're we headed?" Harry asked as the elevator took the three wizards to the top floor of the block.

"Somewhere I should have taken you last year" Sirius said as they stepped onto the landing then he held out a length of rope and said "Grab on" Harry complied silently as Remus did the same and Sirius said "Take us to the Lion's Den" and with a tug on their navels, the three wizards were gone.

Authors Notes: Done. Next time we end the flashback and get down to business.

Now I'm sort of at a crossroads here. With he plans I have running through my head this story may go a little longer than most do, so I may decide to cut the story down into segments. This chapter would be the last one for this segment, and I'd start new with the next part, which will involve Harry and Neville's training, then I'll do a few more sectors before Harry goes back for Riddle in about a year and a half.

Doing this would allow me to set up a copy of all the sections in the X-Men Evolution section as well.

I'd like your opinion readers so let me know.

I'm also contemplating a Harry Potter Dragonball Z crossover. If anybody is interested email me.

See ya


	8. Chapter 7: Saying Goodbye

**Bound by Brotherhood, Forged in Fire**

Chapter 7: **Saying Goodbye**

Harry struggled to stay on his feet when the portkey dropped him.

After taking a moment to straighten himself Harry looked around. The area he was standing in appeared to be a grassy clearing.

"Where are we?" Harry asked

"We're at Godric's Hollow" Remus replied "Specifically just outside the Godric's Hollow Graveyard"

At those words Harry looked at Remus and asked "My parents?"

"Were the last Potter's buried there" Sirius replied before he started into the graveyard "Before them it was the remainder of the family in nineteen seventy eight. Your grandparents, both Potter and Evans, your great uncle John Potter, James' eleven year old brother William, and his six year old sister Katherine. Voldermort and the Deatheaters wiped almost the entire Potter:Gryffindor bloodline out that day"

"Gryffindor?" Harry asked

"You mean you didn't know?" Remus asked as they approached the gates of the Potter plot.

"Pretend that I don't" Harry said dryly.

* * *

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look before Sirius said "Your dad's family are descended from the family of Godric Gryffindor dating all the way back to the founding of Hogwarts" 

"So I'm the Heir of Gryffindor" Harry said to himself

"Yeah" Remus said "Your father told us in his fifth year, said that the Gryffindor's had been fighting Dark Wizards for centuries…from what he told me your great grandfather fought against Grindewald during World War Two"

"He was some kind of Assassin I think" Sirius said "He spent a lot of his adult life after Graduation in Japan. Training in martial arts under somebody called Hyuga"

"What happened to him?" Harry asked

"He was shot in the back by a German Soldier when he and Dumbledore were fighting Lord Grindewald" Remus replied

"Problem was" Sirius said "That after Wil Potter was killed and the old man defeated Grindewald, Potter was damn near forgotten"

"While that old bastard was hailed as a hero" Harry snarled

"Yeah" Sirius said as they entered the Potter family plot.

* * *

Husbands, wives, sons, daughters, brothers, sisters, over one thousand years of a single family buried around him, with probably hundreds more descendants buried across England, Scotland, Ireland, and the world. 

Remus sighed to himself as he watched the teen behind him walk slowly through his family plot with a sad smile. He shouldn't have had to come here until he was an old man himself, it wasn't right that Harry should get dragged into the middle of a problem Dumbledore created to begin with.

"But I am involved Remus" Harry said

"Involved in what Harry?" Sirius asked

"Remus was saying, or at least thinking something about how I shouldn't have to be involved in this war" Harry replied

"I was thinking that" Remus said

"I guess that answers the question of who between me and Neville is telepathic" Harry said

"That's happened before?" Sirius asked

"When we were inside" Harry replied "Except it was me projecting my thoughts"

"Cool" Sirius said as they reached the back of the plot.

"It's this way" Remus said as he led them off towards the left along the last row of tombstones.

Remus led them to the last two graves and stepped aside to let Harry read the inscriptions.

* * *

_James William Potter_

_1959 – 1981_

_A laugh and a half day in and day out_

_Keep the pranks coming Prongs

* * *

_

_Lily Marie Evans Potter_

_1960 – 1981_

_The strongest woman to ever hold a wand_

_You'll always be one of us Tiger-Lily

* * *

_

"_Tiger-Lily_?" Harry asked as he ran his fingers across the inscription on his mother's tombstone.

"Your mum's name in the Marauders" Remus replied "she became an Animagus in our sixth year. A gift from your dad for helping himget the captain'sbadge. She was a Siberian White Tiger"

"Guess that's where I get it" Harry mused "Good to know I got more than just my eyes from Mum"

"Oh no" Remus said "You've got her temper too"

"And her right hook" Sirius laughed, recalling the two occasions when Harry had decked him in the two or so years they had been together again.

"That first one was your own fault" Harry said with a smile "And the Bumbling Bee's"

"Well I can promise you that you won't have to see him or the redheaded backstabbers again for some time" Sirius said

"Good" Harry nodded as he looked towards his mother's grave and asked "What type of flower's did she like?"

"Jasmine" Remus replied "Poet's Jasmine. I'd have brought some, but they only grow in one place on the Khyber Trail in India"

"Don't worry" Harry replied as he opened his right palm and with a wave of his hand a wreath of white Jasmine flowers appeared on his mother's grave.

* * *

Remus and Sirius gaped at Harry for a few moments before Harry said "It happened when I was inside. One day while I was exercising. It was hot as hell. I was thinking about an air conditioner when the cell started getting cool. Me and Nev guessed it was something to do with our mutant abilities so we started experimenting at night. I can do it both wandlessly and silently. Nev can do it wandlessly but he still needs the incantations" 

"That's a handy trick" Remus said "Any idea how you can do it?"

"Like I said Neville thinks it's linked to whatever our mutant abilities are" Harry shrugged as he stood and thought to himself _"I'll see you again one day, and I swear I'll get Riddle, I'll make him pay for everything he's done"_ then Harry walked past Remus and Sirius as he said "Let's go"

* * *

It was roughly midnight Greenwich-mean-time when Harry's thoughts returned to the present. And he still had no answer to the question of how his life got so fucked up. 

All he had was a handful of memories and a summer full of hate. His friends betrayed him, the closest thing he had to a family had turned its back on him, and the man he saw as a Grandfather had tried to condemn him to hell a second time.

_"And now I'm throwing away the world I called home to find the power I need to have my revenge"_ he thought

Then Harry glanced at Neville, he didn't exactly have a bunch of roses as a life either.

_"Whatever comes"_ he thought _"Voldermort will die, prophecy or no. I will put Dumbledore in his place. Come hell or high water"_

Harry looked out the window of the Blackbird, the light of the crescent moon shining in his face as he muttered "Count your days Riddle, I'm coming for you"

Authors Notes: Done.

Hope to hear from my loyal readers soon.


	9. Message to Readers

Message to the Readers

To my loyal fans of the Bound By Brotherhood Forged in Fire story.

For the information of those who don't know yet, I have decided to continue the second section of the story The Power The Dark Lord Knows Not in the X-Men Evolution section of the site, or you can access it by going through my Profile.

For those interested in what is coming up here's the summaries of the stories I have planned.

Bound By Brotherhood Forged in Fire III: Free Your Mind

Forge has created a new type of games console which could revolutionise the Gaming Experience. He asks some of the new X-Men to test it. But when they do things go bad and Harry and Neville have to go in to get one of their own back.

Bound By Brotherhood Forged in Fire IV: I Hate Tests

Harry and Neville decide it's time to take their NEWTs, so with some help from an old friend of Xavier the team is off to Washington. (A small story with a ton of Dumbledore Bashing)

The last three will be posted in the Harry Potter section so you know guys

Bound By Brotherhood Forged in Fire V: Magical Comeback

After a vision Harry decides that he can no longer allow Voldermort to live, but before he has the chance to ride solo the X-Men link up with him to stop an attack at Hogwarts, and at the same time, Mutants are exposed, when the world around them goes to hell the remaining X-Men, Acolytes, Morlocks, and Brotherhood members go to Hogwarts

Bound By Brotherhood Forged in Fire VI: The Boys Are Back In Town

Forced to return to the magical world Harry And Neville must work with the people they hate to retrieve their friends from the Deatheaters. And keep himself from killing Dumbledore at the same time, lets see if he can.

Bound By Brotherhood Forged in Fire VII: An End to the War

After his losses at Azkaban Voldermort goes for the frontal assault. With the final battle closing in how will Harry face his fate.

This will be a heavy duty project, but I know that you'll thank me.

And in response to a review I got asking if Shadow Hearts would be involved in this, to an extent I will be drawing on things from Shadow Hearts in the later stories, but it'll be worth it.

See ya

Knightblazer85


End file.
